Delicate Information
by KyraPorter
Summary: The team finds something that could destroy Queen Consolidated and finding a solution to the problem proves to be more difficult and dangerous than they had thought. (Olicity)


**Delicate Information**

Chapter 1:

Felicity was watching Oliver doing pull ups on the salmon latter. She always felt like he was teasing her, presenting his abs on a silver platter. Didn't he know how hard it was to concentrate when he did that? It was really irritating her. Not that she didn't like watching him, because she really did, but if he wanted her to have her head in the game he wasn't helping. At all.

"No, no, no! Felicity, don't get distracted. Focus! Don't let it get to you," she said to herself while furiously typing, hacking federal records once again. If someone ever found out she'd so be locked up. Or even worse, forbidden internet access.

"Let what get to you?", she heard her team mate ask as he jumped down the latter. How the hell did he hear her mumbling to herself? Did he always hear her? If so, she was in trouble.

"Ehhh... Nothing really, I'm just a bit irritated that the FBI upgraded their security," she quickly thought of a lie, she was definitely getting better with thinking of excuses.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "But you can still get in, right?"

The blonde looked back at him, "Please, of course, give me an extra two minutes and we're in."

"Great, call Diggle afterwards. We need to go over the plan once we have all the info," Oliver said, being far too close to her. She was getting all tingly inside. He really could not keep doing that, she lost her edge every time.

"Um, Oliver, not to be too, you know, impolite or... anything... But you're, kind of sweaty. And you know, even though it might look... you know... kind of... nice? It doesn't really.. smell all that... nice."

He looked at her, just a little bit too long, "I got, it. I'll take a quick shower. Call me once you got the info, okay?"

"Will do," Felicity said getting back to her hacking, happily, because it was the perfect distraction from her slightly inappropriate thoughts about her partner.

But all distraction must end at some point. And for the IT girl it was when she got into the FBI's system and read a name she did not want to read.

"Oh, this is not good. This is so not good," she rambled picking up her phone.

"Diggle, you need to come over here right now!", she shouted, while running to the shower.

She knocked frantically.

"Oliver, Oliver, we've got a problem!"

The door swung open within less than a second.

"What? Did something happen?", a very wet, very much naked Oliver Queen asked.

"Ugh...," Felicity could not speak, eying her boss all over, glad he at least covered his private parts with a towel, "I... got the... info... it's kind of... shocking."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," Oliver laughed giving her a knowing smile.

And with that he disappeared behind the door again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I so have to erase that image. Just reset. Restart. Control, alt, delete. Simple as that. If you don't save it, it'll be gone. Gone, far, far gone," Felicity said to herself holding her cold hands to her overheated cheeks, while going back to her Computer.

On the monitor was the file she had been looking for. There had been a couple of armed robberies that appeared to have been committed by the same people.

The robbers were ruthless and didn't seem to care whether they hurt people or not, putting four people in the hospital, killing two. One of the robberies had taken place at a high tech company at which point Oliver had decided that they should start investigating.

Now the blonde was looking at the face of the person the FBI thought was behind everything.

Isabel Rochev.

Felicity couldn't believe it. Okay, so the brunette was kind of cold hearted, constantly angry, definitely more than scary, highly intelligent and ruthless. She could absolutely hurt more than a fly and shouldn't be trusted, but was she really the leader this organization?

Felicity didn't really know, but then again, Oliver was a leader within the Russian mafia and he didn't look like it, so perhaps it was possible.

She looked up and saw Oliver walk over, fortunately wearing pants.

"So? What is it?", he asked as he stepped behind her.

"See for yourself," she answered moving aside so he could look at the monitor.

Felicity watched him for a long time as he was staring, not reacting at all. That's when John Diggle entered the lair walking over to the duo.

"What are we looking at?"

This time Oliver stepped aside so Diggle could see what the two of them had been looking at.

"Isabel Rochev? Are you sure?", the driver asked wide eyed.

"The FBI seems to be pretty sure at least. They've been gathering intel on her for the past two months, but it seems they don't have enough evidence to arrest her yet," the IT girl said, "Oliver, if they arrest her Queen Consolidated won't survive. The investors are still reluctant, if there's another scandal..."

"I know," Oliver barked, "Believe me, Felicity, I know."

He was fighting with himself. He wanted to stop the robberies, but he could not risk losing Queen Consolidated.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, thinking of a plan, while Felicity and John were exchanging worried looks.

"So? What are we going to do?", the blonde asked.

Oliver opened his eyes, looking at his team, "First, let's find out if the FBI is right and we need to hurry, before they make an arrest! We'll have to decide how to proceed after we know for sure. Let's get started."

Felicity sighed, they've had better plans and she didn't feel good about this case, but she couldn't quiet pinpoint it yet.

_Hi guys,  
__so, what do you think? Let me know! ;)  
__Kyra_


End file.
